


Caribbean Dream

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Fandom
Genre: Calm Day, Day Off, M/M, Plans, Relaxing, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off for Edward and Adéwalé, and it is well spent, at least from Edward's point of view.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caribbean Dream

The sun seemed to shine down especially brightly today, and that was more than enough of a reason to lay a bit lower than usually. There were barely any ships, which Edward took as a sign that the merchants and Templars were just too exhausted for the day. It was a bit of a pity, but then again, it also was a welcomed breather, and his crew could really use some rest before the next long sailing. It would come, there was no doubt in his mind. After a short rest, they would have to sail again to make sure that they remained firmly in their seats as one of the most feared crews to sail the Caribbean waters.

“You look rather relaxed, my friend.” Adéwalé had appeared next to Edward and looked down on him with a broad grin. “But it is good to see you like that. It means you have time to be content and happy, instead of sailing the seas like some restless spirit.”

“I’m not a restless spirit, Adéwalé.” Edward chuckled, but just laid there and enjoyed the sun. Even after he stranded on an island two times, he still found it rather appealing to just rest at a beach and be content with relaxing after a trying time. In the last few days, the seas had been rough, and more than one time, they had gotten into a storm. “I just am happy that we don’t have to sail in the middle of a perfect storm.”

The dark-skinned man nodded, slowly relaxing and sitting down so that the waves could lick at his toes. “It is relaxing for sure. But it still is strange that we are here right now, I can’t describe it in another way.” Adéwalé rubbed his neck lightly. “I mean, we are usually quite busy with making sure that our reputation grows and grows. And now we are just relaxing like that…”

Edward laughed, slowly straightening up. He grabbed a bottle of rum and offered it to Adéwalé, who politely declined. “Relax, my friend, we are not slacking off. We use the pause we get to catch our breaths and be better than any time before when we take to the seas again. We need to be all focussed and ready to take on any challenge, if we want to defend our place on the top, right?”

“Right.” Adéwalé chuckled, but still looked slightly doubtful, even if it was mostly covered by his bemused tone. “You are just looking for a chance of being lazy without the repercussions. You’re just incredibly lucky that it is without consequences today.”

They bickered back and forth for a while longer, all in good humour. The weather was just too nice to hold any kind of grudge, or to be overly serious about it. Edward sighed quietly and looked out into the ocean, shaking his head lightly. “We should go fishing sometime soon again. But we should take more precautions this time. The shark last time was a mighty one, and we nearly lost our little boat to him.”

“Well you should have listened to me that we need to reinforce it some more, before we do something stupid like that.” Adéwalé still looked rather amused. “We should make sure that our fishing trips are not dangerous, my friend, so you should also consider to invest into a stronger boat. Not that we are sunk one day.”

Edward chuckled, but he finally was just content with laying there on the beach, looking up into the perfectly blue skies, and enjoying the feeling of laying against the rather warm sand. It wasn’t too hot either, since just the day before, they had experienced a rather strong storm. That had been rather strange, but it was still reassuring that they were still able to enjoy the sun, even if they were by now notoriously known in the Caribbean waters. They were always a bit at risk, but they could master just about any situation thrown at them.

“Adéwalé, I have been thinking.” Edward turned his head to look at his quartermaster. “We should probably lay low for a while longer, to make everyone nervous. So that they will be easier to catch. Nervous people make mistakes.”

“And you make mistakes when you’re impatient. So it’s not exactly a win-win situation for us.” Adéwalé shook his head in a clearly disapproving manner. “We shouldn’t rely on others becoming nervous and make mistakes, because that would be rather stupid to do. We never relied on that, but rather on our luck and our good noses to find out those who can be taken.”

Edward nodded and sighed then. It was true what Adéwalé had said. They had developed their senses on the seas, and could by now take into account many things which helped them pick out the weaker vessels, which would pay off to take on. They could even go up against more powerful ships of the marine forces, and that always was a good thing. They were a force to be reckoned with, and because of them, a number of ships had sunk to the bottom of the Caribbean seas.

And then there were the excursions with the diving bell. Edward felt rather good as soon as he dove down into the waters, even though he then had to spend a couple of minutes rinsing his face and eyes from the salty waters. He had the impression that he slowly was growing more used to it, but it still was rather unnerving to feel the burning as soon as he returned to ship.

“Hey, Edward.” Adéwalé nudged Edward lightly and grinned. “Mind if we head out to some diving sites soon? I think with the sunshine today, it would be rather easy to spot a couple of really nice things. And I think I already have something in mind.”

“That was not really surprising now.” Edward laughed. “Alright, Adéwalé. We head out, then.”


End file.
